Sueño
by Merciless Goddess
Summary: Luego de la guerra, Aang descubre, con gran sorpresa que su gran sueño ha cambiado de protagonista; pero las nuevas aspiraciones del Avatar parecen ser solo eso, un sueño mas (terrible titulo y resumen, lo se)
1. Chapter 1

_Muy bien gente, así que no estoy muerta y tampoco (completamente) retirada... uf! año y medio desde que termino el otro fic! y bueno, algunas personas me pidieron hacer uno con final feliz pero a mi no se me da escribir mucho y esta idea apenas me llego como tres meses atrás y, como con el otro fic, no me ha dejado vivir, así que ha escribirlo_

_Esta mal hecho y es la primera parte de dos, este no sera tan largo, pero aun estoy en el proceso de pensar la segunda parte y quisiera que me dijeran que tal esta, estoy muy oxidada y esto es lo mas que pude hacer (si, si, ya se, que decepción... oh bien, yo *aclare* que no soy escritora, no?)_

_Bueno, por favor leanlo y me dejan sus pensamientos si son tan amables._

* * *

La guerra había terminado. Con el hombre que no solo había heredado el conflicto, sino que también lo había perpetuado recostado en el suelo frente a él, completamente exhausto y derrotado, Aang pudo respirar tranquilo, con la certeza de que al fin estos últimos cien años de guerra llegaban a su fin. El horror terminaba hoy y Aang no había tenido que sacrificar una vida para recuperar la paz.

El monje se permitió ver a su alrededor y contemplar todo el daño que Nación del Fuego había infligido sobre la capital del Reino Tierra y no pudo evitar un profundo suspiro; le tomaría mucho tiempo no solo a este reino sino al mundo entero recuperarse de las profundas heridas que esta guerra sin sentido había dejado y algunas tal vez jamás sanarían pero al menos ahora tenían la oportunidad y la opción de intentarlo sin la eterna amenaza de la Nación del Fuego y su gobernante

Justo cuando Aang comenzaba a preguntarse qué era lo que haría con el próximamente ex Señor del Fuego Ozai, un globo de guerra se acerco lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba.

Una parte de él se puso en alerta pero se mantuvo calmado, su mayor amenaza ya estaba fuera de su camino y si algunos de sus seguidores querían intentar salvar a su señor o querían tomar venganza, Aang suponía poder soportar eso. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que los únicos que salían del globo eran Suki, Toph y Sokka, cada una de las chicas sosteniéndolo mientras el joven guerrero mantenía su pie izquierdo, completamente vendado, suspendido en el aire.

-Lo hiciste! Debiste verte en acción, fue asombroso!- dijo Sokka, soltándose de ambas chicas y brincando de emoción en el mismo lugar -hiciste así- y procedió a hacer una serie de muecas, sonidos y movimientos incoherentes de los que Aang no sabía si estar asustado o simplemente reírse -y el Señor del Fuego hizo así- y esta vez los movientes eran mucho más exagerados, tratando de comunicar dolor; esta vez Aang no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios

Suki se acerco hacia donde el hombre que se encontraba descansando contra una piedra, viéndolo con incertidumbre

-entonces- pregunto al fin, apuntando con su fino dedo en su dirección -tú, ya sabes, terminaste el trabajo?

-aun estoy vivo- contesto el Señor del Fuego con la voz ronca y expresión exasperada

-aprendí como derrotarlo y conseguir el equilibrio. Le quite su Fuego Control- dijo el Maestro Aire, ignorando al mayor

Sus tres acompañantes lo miraron completamente sorprendidos pero fue Toph quien hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente.

-wow! Quien te enseño eso?

-un león tortuga- contesto Aang, la risa presente en su tono al ver los rostros de sus amigos al enterarse de la fuente de su nuevo talento.

-tienes aventuras muy locas cuando desapareces- dijo la Maestra Tierra, aun un poco sorprendida por la respuesta.

Luego de unas cuantas burlas contra el hombre, decidieron que atarlo y ponerlo en algún lugar seguro era lo mejor. Aun cuando ya no tenía su poder, seguía siendo un guerrero formidable y no podían confiarse de una persona como él.

-será mejor que nos demos prisa en volver a la Nación del Fuego- comento Sokka con una expresión seria en el rostro -se que Katara y Zuko están juntos pero Azula es muy buena y no podemos confiarnos- esto lleno de ansiedad a Aang, quien no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en nada más que en mantenerse a salvo y derrotar a su enemigo. Y si Zuko había fallado? Y si Katara… apretó las manos con fuerza, negándose a pensar en las posibilidades y subiendo al globo de guerra rápidamente, nada de absurdas especulaciones hasta tener la evidencia frente a él.

* * *

Zuko suspiro con alivio, escuchando a la Maestra Agua a su lado hacer lo mismo cuando el globo de guerra aterrizo sobre la explanada, dejando salir al resto de sus amigos, unos en mejores condiciones que otros pero todos en una pieza y con Ozai derrotado y cuidadosamente atado de manos.

-Aang! que alegría que estés bien!- exclamo Katara, lanzándose a abrazar al Avatar quien se sonrojo profundamente, regresando el abrazo.

-me alegra mucho que ustedes se encuentren bien- contesto el monje cuando el abrazo termino, dirigiendo una sonrisa a Zuko.

-no creíste que te desharías de nosotros tan fácil, verdad princesita?- dijo Toph, golpeándola con suavidad en el brazo -además, nosotros no somos quienes se enfrentaron a Azula, pero veo que no había mucha razón para preocuparnos

-de hecho, si tenían buenos motivos para preocuparse, Toph- contesto Katara, dejando de masajearse el brazo y tomando una actitud más seria -Azula casi...

-Katara, disculpa que te interrumpa- dijo Zuko, con lo que parecía un gesto de incomodidad apenas contenido -pero podemos tener esta conversación luego de que mi padre este en la prisión

-yo...

-Zuko tiene razón- dijo Aang, quien se dio cuenta de la ansiedad en los ojos del Maestro Fuego -luego tendremos más tiempo para ponernos al corriente de las cosas que nos ocurrieron; por ahora será mejor que ayudemos a Zuko con esto.

-ustedes vayan a hacer eso, yo quisiera revisar a Sokka, claro, si a Zuko no le molesta prestarnos una de sus habitaciones- el aludido le sonrió

-los sirvientes los escoltaran hasta una habitación, si necesitan algo, solo pídanlo... esta es su casa, Katara- contesto antes de darse la vuelta y darle ordenes a un grupo de guardias quienes aseguraron al ex Senor del Fuego y comenzaron su camino hacia la prisión.

Luego de encontrar una habitación, Katara se concentro en sanar lo mas que pudo el pie de su hermano, examinándolo unas cuantas veces más antes de envolverlo con vendajes limpios.

-será mejor que descanses, hice lo que pude por tu pie pero te tomara un tiempo recuperarte

-si, si, ya lo sé- contesto Sokka, aburrido de solo pensar en todo el tiempo que tendría que dejar la mayor parte de sus actividades de lado

Un suave golpe en la puerta llamo la atención de los presentes y, luego de un sencillo 'adelante', el resto del grupo entro en la habitación.

-como te encuentras, Sokka?- pregunto Zuko, cerrando la puerta tras el

-casi en mi lecho de muerte, pero sobreviviré- contesto el guerrero, haciendo un gesto dramático y ganándose una risita de Suki y un gesto de molestia de Katara

-el está bien, sanara pronto, quien me preocupa eres tu- intervino la Maestra Agua y todos volcaron su atención hacia el ex príncipe, tratando de encontrar la razón de las palabras de Katara. Zuko instintivamente se encogió en su lugar, tratando de esconder la enorme quemadura en su ropa y la cicatriz debajo de ella

-um, no quiero dudar de ti, Katara, pero para mí Zuko se ve perfectamente... que se supone que está mal con él?- fue Suki quien hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente. Katara hizo un gesto de sorpresa, obviamente no esperando semejante pregunta, que luego se transformo en algo que era mezcla de incredulidad y enojo.

-es que todos aquí están ciegos?- pregunto, un poco indignada, ignorando el 'oye!' un tanto irritado de Toph. Cuando el resto de su grupo continuo con la misma expresión de desconcierto, la chica suspiro y, acercándose rápidamente a Zuko, lo hizo retirar sus brazos de su pecho y abrió su túnica quemada lo suficiente para que los demás pudieran ver la enorme herida ya cicatrizada debajo. Todos parecieron congelarse en el momento que comprendieron al menos parte de la preocupación de Katara...

-que sucede? que es lo que le pasa a Zuko?- excepto Toph, quien no podía ver la razón del súbito silencio en la habitación. Zuko simplemente se encogió mas en su lugar, quitando las manos de Katara de su ropa con suavidad y tapándose lo mas que pudo.

-no es nada, Katara exagera- dijo el Maestro Fuego que parecía listo para dar una excusa tonta y salir corriendo del lugar. La aludida quedo solo unos momentos boquiabierta ante el comentario, pero solo unos momentos

-que dices, Zuko? te parece que Azula atravesándote el pecho con su rayo no es nada? crees que estoy exagerando al preocuparme por ti cuando tu corazón casi se detiene por salvarme?- los demás presentes parecían seguir una pelota invisible que iba y venía entre Katara y Zuko, ninguno sabia que decir

-solo me golpeo el pecho, no me atravesó...- murmuro el adolescente y dejo salir un suspiro cuando la chica casi lo fulmino con la mirada -no Katara, claro que no pero ya estoy bien gracias a ti

Los ojos azules se suavizaron un poco, creyendo por un momento que tal vez el ex príncipe decía la verdad y estaba sobre reaccionando, pero cuando Zuko dejo salir un quejido de dolor al estirar un brazo para tocar su hombro, la mirada determinada volvió a su rostro.

-al menos déjame examinarte mejor, con toda la conmoción ahí afuera no pude- Zuko quiso protestar, asegurarle que ya se encontraba bien o al menos rogarle que cambiaran de habitación pero la voz suave de Aang lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera formar las palabras

-que fue...- el Avatar pareció batallar un momento contra su garganta -que fue lo que sucedió, Zuko?

Zuko fijo su atención en Aang para contestar pero las palabras se atoraron en su boca cuando lo observo con detenimiento; el rostro un tono mas pálido, los ojos demasiado abiertos en un gesto alarmado, su postura tensa... Zuko iba a preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía pero cuando el Maestro Fuego no contesto, Katara lo tomo de un brazo y lo hizo sentarse sobre una silla cercana a la cama, tomándose la tarea de explicarles ella misma

-la pelea contra Azula iba bien, Zuko no había necesitado mi ayuda hasta que Azula decidió usar sus rayos- una pequeña pausa causada por un siseo de dolor y continuo -Zuko estaba preparado para neutralizarla... pero él no era su objetivo y yo no me di cuenta hasta que era tarde, Zuko salto frente a mí para detener el ataque y casi muere por intentar protegerme

-pero lograste engañarla y derrotarla, Katara- intervino Zuko, apretando los dientes cuando otra punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo -nos salvaste a ambos

-no hubiera sido necesario si hubiera esquivado sus rayos

-pero fui yo quien la provoco a utilizarlos, Katara

-igualmente lo hubiera hecho, Zuko... estabas ganando, casi la habías derrotado, era solo cuestión de tiempo!

Zuko estaba a punto de contestar pero la voz de Sokka se lo impidió

-Aang, amigo, te encuentras bien?- todos dirigieron su atención al Avatar, quien parecía no haber escuchado la pregunta

-um, que...?

-estas bien? Estas muy pálido- volvió a repetir Sokka con bastante preocupación. Consciente de que toda la atención estaba centrada en el, Aang les dio la sonrisa más convincente que pudo

-estoy bien, solo necesito in poco de aire

-porque no le haces una visita a las costureras? Necesitan tus medidas y eso será bueno para distraerte, no tomara mucho tiempo y ellas mismas te mostraran tu habitación- le sugirió Zuko, decidiendo no comentar nada cuando el menor se tenso visiblemente

-si, hare eso- contesto Aang automáticamente, mientras sus pies lo llevaban a la entrada de la habitación y luego fuera de ella

-espero que se encuentre bien- comento Zuko, preocupado por la extraña actitud de su amigo

-debe estar exhausto, después de todo no todos los días se pelea contra el Señor del Fuego por la salvación del mundo- dijo Toph, pensativa y todos parecieron concordar con ella... todos excepto por un Maestro Fuego preocupado y un guerrero de la Tribu Agua bastante intrigado.

* * *

Aunque ya había pasado una semana desde el fin de la guerra, el Avatar podría jurar que había pasado el día anterior, había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que el paso del tiempo era el menor de sus problemas.

-ugh...- el monje casi salto hasta el techo al escuchar el quejido suave del residente de la habitación y dejo salir un suspiro, relajándose visiblemente cuando la otra persona volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida.

Aang sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. No era ningún crimen en sí pero estaba consciente que esta no era una conducta normal... lo que no significaba que pudiera o estuviera considerando detenerse ya que, para ser completamente honesto, esta era la única manera que había logrado conciliar el sueño en esa última semana.

Con mucho cuidado y en silencio, el monje se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama mientras observaba a su maestro de Fuego Control dormir pacíficamente. Como por arte de magia, la presión en su pecho desapareció por completo, aunque no rápidamente, pero Aang podía vivir con eso.

Ahora venia el momento en el que su cerebro se deshacía del miedo irracional y comenzaba a torturarlo con preguntas de porque se encontraba en la habitación de Zuko a mitad de la noche por séptima vez, preguntas que obviamente no podía responder y que solo se unían al resto del desastre que era su cabeza.

Aang estaba seguro que lo que debió haberle quitado el sueño y haberlo preocupado desde un principio era la posibilidad de que Katara hubiera muerto, pero desde que se había enterado del incidente entre Zuko y Azula, lo único que ocupaba su mente era lo cerca que su mejor amigo estuvo de morir. El monje respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, esperando que el pánico no regresara por esa noche, la primera noche había dado vueltas en su cama prácticamente toda la noche hasta que, en un impulso, había tenido que levantarse y hacer la primera de varias visitas a la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba, logrando dormir aun cuando había sido solo un momento y luego había salido rápidamente de ahí hasta su propia habitación. Era por esa razón que, cada noche desde que había terminado la guerra, Aang terminaba sentado frente a Zuko en medio de la noche, confundido y asustado de que los demás, en especial Zuko, se dieran cuenta de su extraña actividad nocturna.

Finalmente sintiéndose cansado y lo suficientemente relajado para poder dormir, Aang se levanto de su lugar tan silenciosamente como había entrado y suprimió un bostezo, decidido a que esto terminara esa noche y consciente de que necesitaba hablar de su problema con alguien, pero completamente perdido cuando intentaba pensar en alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. Observando una ultima vez al mayor, Aang se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Aang?- la voz lo hizo detenerse en su lugar, un nuevo ataque de pánico se hizo presente mientras Aang se quemaba el cerebro tratando de armar una excusa suficientemente buena y creíble para estar caminado por el palacio en medio de la noche, tal vez el mayor no se habia dado cuenta de donde exactamente habia salido.

-Sokka, hola- dijo el aludido, completamente tenso, esperando las muchas preguntas que el otro sin duda iba a hacerle

-que haces aquí, amigo? no podías dormir?- el cerebro del Avatar se paralizo por un momento antes de seguir con sus funciones y darle una respuesta coherente para las sencillas preguntas

-ah, si... hace calor y no podía dormir, así que decidí caminar un poco y ver si eso me ayudaba a refrescarme y poder dormir de una vez- contesto, las palabras salieron rápidas y un poco temblorosas y Aang quiso golpearse contra la pared 'muy sutil, Aang, excelente trabajo' pensó en tono sarcástico

-bien, espero que te ayude, te he notado cansado estos últimos días y parece que no duermes muy bien- comento Sokka casualmente y Aang se tenso aun mas, casi temblando en su lugar -espero que no tenga nada que ver con Katara... o con Zuko- a la mención del ex príncipe, un poco del color del menor dejo su semblante y Aang esperaba que la oscuridad del lugar le ayudara a esconderlo un poco

-ah, no, no, no, claro que no!- se rió, intentando cambiar el tono de la conversación, sin tener idea si Sokka lo hacía conscientemente o solo había sido una terriblemente acertada coincidencia -he estado un poco cansado, ha sido un año difícil y me cuesta trabajo recordar algunas veces que la guerra termino y ya no necesito estar alerta todo el tiempo.

Sokka lo observo detenidamente de pies a cabeza y, asintiendo con su cabeza en un claro gesto de aprobación, le sonrió al menor quien se relajo visiblemente y dejo escapar un largo bostezo, eso hizo reír al guerrero.

-supongo que si sirvió después de todo, te dejo para que puedas ir a descansar, hasta mañana, Aang- y siguió su camino sin esperar la respuesta del monje. Aang lo observo y se paso la mano por la cabeza, si no hubiera estado tan cansado, seguramente habría regresado a la habitación de Zuko pero ya se había arriesgado lo suficiente y no creía que Sokka se tragara la misma excusa dos veces en tan poco tiempo... si es que lo había hecho la primera vez.

Aang no quiso analizarlo más ni le hecho de que era igualmente extraño que el mayor estuviera caminando por el mismo pasillo que el a esa hora de la noche y sin una buena razón aparente para ello, decidiendo que era mejor tratar de descansar y dejar toda esa información para otro día.

* * *

Aang se había alejado un poco de toda la gente, la conversación había probado ser una buena distracción por un tiempo pero mientras sus pensamientos se movían mas y mas hacia el anfitrión de la fiesta, conservar el hilo de lo que la gente le decía era difícil o imposible, así que el monje fue alejándose de los invitados tanto como pudo hasta quedar casi completamente solo, algunas personas aun intentaban hablar con él e incluirlo en la celebración, pero el declinaba las invitaciones, tratando de pensar en qué hacer y cómo hablar con Zuko.

Aang estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le había costado trabajo entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo y no había sido sencillo aceptarlo, en verdad aun tenía demasiadas dudas pero el monje creía que si hacia esto, si hablaba con él, entonces podía estar seguro.

Con un suspiro y armándose de valor, Aang se acerco a su maestro y llamo su atención. Zuko lo recibió con esa sonrisa suya y Aang trato de no ponerse más nervioso.

-que te parece la fiesta, Aang? te has estado divirtiendo?- pregunto el mayor, con una mirada radiante y Aang trago saliva con dificultad antes de poder contestar

-si, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho con prácticamente nada, es fantástico

-pues gracias, me da gusto tener la aprobación del todopoderoso Avatar- bromeo el ex príncipe, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonreír al menor. No dijeron nada por un momento hasta que Aang se armo de suficiente valor y se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-Zuko, puedo hablar contigo... ya sabes, en privado- el Maestro Fuego lo escucho con atención para luego asentir, extrañado por el repentino comportamiento del normalmente relajado Avatar.

Lograron encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente retirado de la gente y un nuevo silencio se instalo entre ellos, Zuko esperando a que Aang comenzara con lo que estuviera planeando y Aang tratando de que su cerebro hiciera a un lado las muchas ideas tontas como el hecho de que, si Zuko lo abrazara por la espalda, sus cicatrices quedarian perfectamente alineadas o como Aang podia enseñarle lo divertido que era montar a los peces Koi gigantes y lo dejara recordar lo que había repasado en su cabeza incontables veces durante la última semana y de que su corazón no se saliera de su pecho.

-Aang, que sucede?- pregunto finalmente Zuko con un tono de voz suave y un poco de preocupación, era obvio para el que el monje no sabía cómo decirle lo que le preocupaba -sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea e intentare ayudarte tanto como me sea posible

-sabes? desde que Katara nos dijo lo que hiciste, he pensado mucho...

-ah, no fue nada, en verdad- lo interrumpió el mayor, sonrojándose profundamente -cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo

-yo no creo que muchos hubiera hecho algo así, pero no quiero discutir eso en este momento- dijo, interrumpiendo lo que parecía una larga protesta del mayor -he estado pensando mucho en eso y... pues me di cuenta de que...

-de que- repitió Zuko, luego de que el monje se detuviera a la mitad de la oración

-Zuko, alguna vez sentiste temor de perder a alguien? alguien a quien estimas mucho?

-por supuesto, Aang... porque preguntas eso?

-es solo que... cuando escuchamos lo que Katara nos dijo

-por favor, no me digas que es por eso que te vez tan cansado y pálido estos últimos días

-pues...

-por favor, Aang, todo está bien. Estoy completo, con perfecta salud y no fue nada, te doy mi palabra- Zuko lo había tomado de los hombros, mirando directamente a sus ojos para tratar de convencerlo de lo que decía. Luego de que el monje asintiera, suspiro y dejo caer sus manos a los lados, esperando a que el menor siguiera con lo que lo estaba preocupando

-eso no es lo que me preocupa, al menos no es toda la razón...- era mucho mas difícil de lo que había pensado, el hecho de que Zuko se hubiera dado cuenta, en parte, de lo que sucedía no facilitaba las cosas para nada. Aang agradeció a todo lo que podía recordar que el Maestro Fuego no se hubiera enterado de sus visitas nocturnas o prefiriera no mencionarlo, eso hubiera sido demasiado.

-entonces qué...?

-Zuko?- Aang estaba temblando, anticipando tomar su mano o sostener su rostro entre sus manos pero la voz de Mai lo hizo congelarse en su lugar.

Zuko se disculpo, pidiéndole que lo esperara y que no tardaría mucho. A la distancia, el monje vio a Zuko tomar las manos de Mai entre las suyas, intercambiaron algunas palabras y Mai asintió, estirándose un poco para besar la mejilla de Zuko, se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de nuevo. Zuko se quedo un momento observándola mientras se alejaba y luego regreso hasta su sitio original.

Mientras Aang veía fijamente a Zuko caminar hacia él, comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad era una buena idea hacer lo que originalmente había planeado. Tal vez había malinterpretado las palabras del ex príncipe? o tal vez todo había sido un sueño demasiado realista y Aang se había convencido el mismo que en verdad había pasado... "_eso es basura, sabes muy bien que lo que paso fue real" _su cerebro protesto, molesto. Pero si todo había pasado en verdad, entonces que era todo esto con Mai? "_tienes razón, el debe esperar por ti, aun sin tener ninguna esperanza de que le correspondas" _

Aang se mordió el labio, ansioso. Era posible que Zuko lo hubiera hecho por miedo?

-Aang?- Zuko lo observo con preocupación y Aang dirigió su mirada al suelo

-la quieres mucho, verdad? A Mai- dijo el Avatar, incluyendo el nombre cuando Zuko pareció no entender a que se refería

-si, ella es increíble; si no hubiera intervenido, Suki, Sokka, Hakoda y yo hoy seriamos prisioneros hervidos... le debo mi vida- dijo Zuko, una sonrisa dulce adornando sus labios. Aang apretó los puños, molesto y decepcionado.

-Zuko, puedo darte un abrazo?- pregunto Aang de repente, Zuko levanto una ceja en señal de extrañeza pero pronto sonrió y asintió, abriendo sus brazos y Aang prácticamente se lanzo hacia él, apretando la cintura del mayor con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Los brazos de Zuko lo envolvieron mientras su aliento rozaba contra la piel de su cuello y Aang se estremeció, el calor y los brazos alrededor suyo se sentían perfectos, como hechos para eso y era triste haber conocido la sensación y perderla tan rápidamente. Sin muchas ganas, Aang soltó a su mejor amigo y una de sus manos cubrió la blanca mejilla del otro sin que Aang pudiera detenerla. Zuko pareció sorprenderse, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse y no pareció incomodo por el contacto.

-me voy a descansar, ha sido un día largo y me esperan muchos más- suspiro Aang, dejando caer su mano y alejándose un poco del Maestro Fuego

-estas seguro que no quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Zuko, mas intrigado por las pocas respuestas que había obtenido y la nueva lista de preguntas que ahora tenia

-está bien, ya no importa... ahora estoy seguro de lo que tengo que hacer, gracias Zuko- sonrió el monje y Zuko no pudo evitar pensar que su sonrisa era un tanto melancólica. Aang se alejo y Zuko no lo siguió, decidiendo darle su espacio y esperar con paciencia a que el decidiera confiarle sus preocupaciones.

Aang por supuesto no iba a hablar más con el del asunto, mucho menos cuando se había convencido que todo había sido un sueño y que era un tonto por pensar que algo podía salir de todo eso. Eso no evitaba la decepción y la punzada de dolor y la pequeña sensación de celos que lo había invadido al verlo con Mai.

'ya pasara' pensó Aang para sí mismo, prácticamente corriendo lejos de la fiesta y dentro del palacio, directo a su habitación.

* * *

-es una bella noche, no crees?- Katara sonrió ante la pregunta de Suki, sus ojos azules iluminados por las numerosas lámparas que ambientaban la fiesta brillaban como joyas. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Aang había derrotado a Ozai y, después de la coronación de Zuko y de un poco de ajustes, había sido decidido que una celebración era necesaria. Después de la guerra, el palacio no contaba con muchos recursos pero Zuko se esforzó y consiguió dar una fiesta grandiosa, donde cualquiera que quisiera celebrar era bienvenido.

Katara estaba en una de las terrazas, disfrutando del relativamente pacifico y templado lugar, su mirada capturada por una persona que se movía con facilidad entre la gente y era el centro de atención.

-es perfecta- contesto la Maestra Agua sin quitar su mirada del monje.

Suki no pudo pasarlo por alto y, sonriendo juguetonamente, se acerco a Katara.

-pero supongo que estas muy ocupada devorándote a Aang con los ojos como para notar lo bella que esta la luna esta noche... ah no, no trates de evadir las palabras porque no va a funcionar- dijo rápidamente al ver que Katara se sonrojaba y trataba de buscar una excusa para salir del problema. La morena suspiro y dejo que su pequeño sonrojo se profundizara pensando en lo que iba a contestar.

-en verdad ha madurado mucho desde el primer día que lo conocimos, Suki- dijo Katara, al fin dirigiendo su mirada a la otra chica -ha demostrado ser muy valiente y generoso... es una persona increíble

-eso significa que...- casi grito Suki con emoción y Katara asintió con entusiasmo, haciendo que la guerrera Kyoshi saltara y la abrazara y una serie de risitas y casi gritos de emoción se transformaron en su conversación desde ese momento.

Sokka, que había estado buscando a Suki y apenas había logrado encontrarla, escucho la confesión de su hermana y se quedo congelado en su escondite. Aang con su hermana? Aunque su instinto de hermano prefería no pensar en su hermana como una mujer, no era nada nuevo y, con lo mucho que Aang había perseguido a Katara, era obvio que algo así pasaría eventualmente. Su querida hermana y su mejor amigo juntos no era ninguna mala idea y, mientras más lo analizaba, mas le agradaba la idea.

Sonriendo y decidiendo que no era una buena idea interrumpirlas mientras celebraban la ocasión, Sokka se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la fiesta, lo que había querido hacer originalmente podía esperar.

* * *

-Zuko, podemos hablar ahora? en verdad necesito hablar contigo- Mai parecía ansiosa y Zuko frunció el ceño, preocupado por la urgencia en la voz de la chica

-que sucede Mai?

-no aquí- dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta un lugar mas privado -escuche algo que debes saber *ahora mismo*

* * *

_Pues esto es todo por ahora pero antes de despedirme quiero hacer dos cosas:_

_Primero, agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron sus pensamientos en el ultimo capitulo del fic anterior y a quienes nunca respondi, espero que al menos la mayoria algun dia vean este mensaje y sepan que nunca podre agradecerles lo suficiente por apoyarme y aguantar tanto retraso y tanto drama, en verdad muchas gracias._

_Segundo, tengo dos personas que me dejaron una review y a quienes quisiera responder aqui_

**_Harmonia love: _**_mi querida harmonia, por supuesto que lei tu review y ahora soy yo quien espera que algun dia leas esto. Quise contestarte pero, desafortunadamente, no tienes cuenta aqui por lo visto. Perdoname si en algun momento te hice pensar que el fic iba a quedar incompleto, esa jamaas fue mi intencion y me da mucho gusto que hayas sido mi lectora fiel durante los dos años que duro el fic anterior, eso significa mucho para mi.__  
_

_No importa si lees este fic o si no te importa, solo quisiera que supieras que recibi tu mensaje y que estoy muy contenta por todo lo que me dijiste, gracias y hasta... pronto? siempre?_

**_Hinamori007: _**_por supuesto que lei tu review, querida y fue una de las razones por las que me anime a seguir con este fic al que no le habia movido en mas de dos meses, me alegro que el anterior te haya gustado y espero no decepcionarte con este... como puede el Zukaang pasar de moda? nunca lo hara, no para mi_

Pues bien, ahora si me despido y, como siempre, solo les pido una cosa: por favor sean felices.


	2. Chapter 2

_Muy bien gente, aqui esta la segunda y ultima parte de este fic. Pido perdon de antemano porque creo que Mai, Katara y Sokka tuvieron mucho mas protagonismo en todo esto que Zuko y Aang y eso me molesta pero asi es como me llego el fic y, como soy terrible para escribir, no se me ocurrio como cambiarlo, asi que se aceptan amenzas de muerte o, si quieren otro fic, pueden aportar ideas porque este cerebro mio no da para mas._

_Y ahi tienen su final feliz, yo se que con el primero me quisieron matar por todos los corazones rotos que deje pero esta vez es feliz, super meloso y me disculpan mientras voy al dentista por todas las caries que me di yo sola con toda la melasa._

_Otra cosa que olvide la ultima vez! **Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes son mios, son propiedad de Nickelodeon y un monton de gente que soy muy floja como para acreditar pero el internet sabe quienes son, si? lo unico que me atribuyo es la historia tan mal hecha._

_Ok, ahora si, disfruten (si pueden) de el final de esta obra maestra..._

* * *

Tan pronto como Zuko estuvo dentro de la habitación, Mai cerró la puerta, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para encarar al Maestro Fuego.

-Katara va a declarársele a Aang- dijo con voz firme y Zuko apenas si pudo procesar las palabras

-y era necesario que hicieras todo este escándalo por eso?- Zuko se cruzo de brazos, molesto con la chica por hacerlo perder el tiempo

-que… claro que era necesario! Es que no vas a hacer nada?- protesto Mai, no podía entender la actitud del Señor del Fuego

-que se supone que debería hacer? Aang al fin obtendrá lo que siempre ha querido y yo estoy feliz por el

-te puedes ahorrar esa basura? Sabes muy bien que a mí no puedes engañarme, sé muy bien que Aang es la razón de que no estemos juntos, Zuko- gruño ella, fulminándolo con la mirada –al menos ten el valor de pelear por el!

-pelear una batalla perdida? Ja! Ni yo soy tan ingenuo- contesto él, dándole la espalda –tu has visto como la mira

-pero tú no has notado como te mira últimamente, algo cambio, Zuko, estoy segura!- Zuko se dio la media vuelta, mirándola a los ojos y la honestidad en ellos lo hizo desviar la mirada

-estamos hablando de Katara, no tengo oportunidad contra eso…

-y será aun peor si no haces algo

-y que pretendes que haga? Cuál es el gran plan, Mai?- la chica lo tomo de los hombros

-debes ser honesto, dile la verdad, solo inténtalo!

-porque te interesa tanto todo esto?- pregunto de repente, desviando la conversación –no te lastima? Porque no intentas convencerme de que vuelva contigo? No te importa que yo quiera estar con Aang?

-sabes que si- contesto Mai, mirando al suelo

-y aun así…

-te dije que si hay algo que me preocupa, Zuko… tu- le sonrió con tristeza, acariciando su mejilla para luego alejarse

Zuko suspiro, triste y aliviado a la vez de que ella supiera la verdad; Zuko se avergonzaba de reconocer que ella había sido su única confidente en todo este lio y, a pesar de saber que esto la lastimaba, Zuko se sentía agradecido y afortunado de que ella estuviera a su lado.

-no importa, ya no puedo hacer mucho- confeso el Maestro Fuego, caminando lentamente por la habitación

-y eso que significa?

-Aang me había pedido hablar en privado y yo estaba con él cuando tú me encontraste

Mai repaso el momento en su mente con rapidez, pensado en que quería decir Zuko. Algo la hizo tensarse y mirar con horror a Zuko –el beso que yo…- el ex príncipe asintió

-piensa que tu y yo seguimos juntos

Mai quería disculparse. Decirle que no lo sabía y no habría hecho lo que hizo de haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-no fue tu culpa, lo hiciste por impulso y yo no te dije nada

-pero eso tiene solución! Solo tengo que hablar con Aang y aclarar...

-está bien, Mai- la detuvo Zuko, parecía resignado y en paz, aunque triste –no había nada ahí para arruinar y ahora el tendrá la vida que merece. Si me disculpas, es hora de que regrese a la fiesta, soy el anfitrión y es de muy mal gusto que ignore a mis invitados.

Diciendo esto, se dio la media vuelta y se alejo si decir nada más. Mai apretó los labios en un gesto de profunda molestia, odiaba que Zuko fuera tan dramático y se diera por vencido tan rápidamente, pero si él no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada, Mai no iba a seguir su ejemplo.

* * *

Aang apretaba las riendas a los cuernos de Appa sin prisa alguna cuando diviso a ambas chicas acercándose. La fiesta había durado casi hasta el amanecer y el era una de las pocas personas despiertas a esas horas de la mañana, los sirvientes que le habían traído el mensaje habían ofrecido ayudarlo a prepararse, pero el había rechazado la oferta rápidamente, pidiéndoles que regresaran a descansar. Era por esa razón que le era extraño ver a las dos guerreras acercándose, era obvio que las dos necesitaban hablar con él.

-que estará pasando, Momo?- pregunto el monje, aunque la pregunta iba mas dirigida a si mismo que al lémur. El animalito hizo un sonido que parecía extrañado mientras observaba en una dirección y otra, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad.

-Aang!- ambas chicas exclamaron a la vez, sorprendiéndose de escuchar la voz de la otra. Si Aang no hubiera sabido con seguridad que, si no eran amigas al menos estaban en buenos términos, habría jurado que Mai no tenía buenas intenciones hacia Katara.

-hola chicas- dijo Aang, sorprendido e intrigado por el súbito interés que la dos tenían en el- en que les puedo ayudar?

-necesito hablar contigo- declararon las dos al unísono nuevamente, sorprendiendo a Momo, quien salto de su lugar para esconderse en la montura de Appa, quien observaba todo con interés. Mai y Katara se observaron la una a la otra y Aang pudo ver la expresión de Mai volverse más tensa.

-um, siento no poder escucharlas; recibí un mensaje del rey Kuei pidiendo que lo escolte de nuevo al palacio, así que voy a estar fuera unos días. Es muy urgente?- ambas chicas parecieron dudar y fue Katara la primera en negar con la cabeza.

-supongo que puede esperar un poco mas- Mai parecía mucho mas renuente a dejarlo ir sin haber hablado con él pero finalmente asintió.

-supongo que no hay mas opción pero necesito hablar contigo tan pronto como sea posible, tal vez no sea urgente pero si es muy importante- Aang no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, que Mai necesitara hablar con él ya era extraño, que encima dijera que era algo urgente era casi suficientemente tentador como para olvidarse del rey y escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Casi.

-les prometo a ambas que hablaremos tan pronto como vuelva, está bien?- nuevamente parecía que Mai era quien quería protestar pero solo volvió a asentir y se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de sus acompañantes. Katara devolvió su atención al monje, sonriendo como hace mucho Aang no la había visto.

-puedes bajar solo un momento, Aang? Necesito mostrarte algo- cuando Aang hizo lo que Katara le pidió y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica atrapo sus labios en un pequeño beso que termino tan rápido como comenzó pero que lo dejo congelado en el lugar.

-espero impacientemente por nuestra conversación- dijo sonriendo, le guiño un ojo y se alejo del monje.

Aang estaba tan sorprendido por lo que había hecho Katara que se quedo unos momentos paralizado en la misma posición, lentamente procesando que había recibido un beso de la chica a la que había perseguido por un año. Luego recordó porque estaba ahí y porque debía moverse y, pasándose una mano por la cabeza, termino de prepararse para su viaje. Momo se acerco a él con lo que el Avatar podría haber jurado era preocupación e hizo un sonido que Appa contestó con un gruñido corto.

-ustedes también se dan cuenta de que seguramente serán conversaciones muy interesantes, eh? Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, hemos tardado suficiente, Appa, yip yip!

Mai vio al Avatar alejarse, molesta por haberle dejado la oportunidad perfecta a la Maestra Agua para adelantársele.

* * *

Zuko se encontraba en su estudio, poniendo en orden los numerosos papeles apilados sobre el escritorio mientras intentaba darse valor de comenzar a trabajar en ellos cuando escucho los rápidos pasos que se acercaban hasta su puerta, la cual casi fue arrancada de la pared con la fuerza que su visitante uso para abrirla.

-Mai? que sucede... por favor no me digas que es más del asunto de ayer- Zuko se paso la mano por el cabello, cuidando de no tirar la insignia del fuego que adornaba su cabeza.

-debes decirle a Aang, *debes* hacerlo, Zuko

-por favor, Mai

-NO- casi grito la chica, acercándose rápidamente y golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos; Zuko estaba sorprendido de su comportamiento, Mai nunca se sobresaltaba tan fácil -no puedo creer que vayas a quedarte de brazos cruzados cuando hay una posibilidad

-no hay ninguna...

-como lo sabes?! siquiera has tratado de hacer otra cosa que lamentarte?

-Aang piensa que somos pareja, Katara va a aceptar ser su novia; no queda mucho más para aclarar o hacer, Mai

-eso podemos aclararlo, los dos- insistió ella, la idea de convencerlo a golpes se hacía cada vez más atractiva -el no quiere a Katara, yo lo se

-no, eso es lo que quieres creer, por alguna bizarra razón que no logro comprender- contesto Zuko, volviendo a organizar los papeles -ya déjalo, al menos ahora tendrá una oportunidad de ser feliz

-y tú?- eso lo hizo levantar la mirada para luego desviarla y mirar al suelo

-eso no importa, seré feliz si él lo es y tendré suficientes problemas y trabajo arreglando lo que mi padre hizo como para pensar en eso, no tengas dudas- contesto con tristeza. Mai dio un paso atrás, observándolo detenidamente.

-lo dices en serio?

-si, completamente

-así que no te importa lastimarme a mí?- Zuko la miro, extrañado. Justo cuando iba a preguntar si no estaría feliz de que Zuko no estuviera con alguien más que no fuera ella, comprendió lo que había dicho y, sin pensarlo, se levanto de su lugar, abrazándola completamente mortificado.

-perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto, Mai; tu menos que nadie se merece tener que soportar a alguien como yo- ella lo alejo con un empujón suave

-si de verdad te importara tanto, le dirías a Aang lo que sientes por él, no dejarías que se quedara con la segunda opción- contesto ella, dándose la media vuelta y saliendo del lugar, frustrada y aun más molesta que antes.

* * *

Sokka no tenía intenciones de escuchar la conversación de la pareja, simplemente iba pasando casualmente por el lugar... buscando a Zuko... y muy casualmente escucho el nombre de Aang y su hermana y su curiosidad gano la batalla.

No era raro que ellos discutieran acerca del resto del equipo, ahora que eran amigos y todo eso, pero esta parecía mas una pelea que una discusión y Mai jamás levantaba así el tono de voz. Sokka logro escuchar la mayor parte y, mientras más escuchaba, menos podía creer la razón del desacuerdo.

Zuko... y Aang? pero Aang siempre... y con su hermana! Tenía que ser un error, verdad? Zuko estaba en lo correcto y Mai debería dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Fue entonces que salió de su asombro y logro escuchar el resto del argumento.

-si de verdad te importara tanto, le dirías a Aang lo que sientes por él, no dejarías que se quedara con la segunda opción- segunda opción?! Katara podía ser fastidiosa y bastante neurótica la mitad del tiempo, era regañona y no apreciaba sus increíblemente ingeniosas bromas... pero eso no era motivo suficiente para insultarla así! El guerrero apenas tuvo tiempo de indignarse antes de alejarse de la puerta tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo. Mai estaba tan furiosa que no noto el pequeño alboroto y Sokka suspiro, un poco aliviado.

-maldición, si Zuko aun piensa quedarse al margen, yo me asegurare de detenerla- gruño la chica, alejándose con determinación en la mirada. Sokka se cruzo de brazos, su cara se contorsiono en un gesto irritado; así que Mai no creía que su hermana era suficientemente buena para Aang? Zuko era "la primera opción"?

Comenzó a alejarse del lugar con una sola idea fija en la mente. Ahora, el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur estaba tan determinado como la chica que acababa de insultar a Katara.

"ya veremos quién detiene a quien"

* * *

Aang se recostó sobre la cabeza de Appa, aun indeciso en volver a la Nación del Fuego cuanto antes o retrasar su llegada lo más posible. Se hubiera tomado su tiempo ya que sabía muy bien en que dirección iría la plática con Katara y era algo que lo ponía incomodo, aun seguía pensando en cómo hablaría con ella, como le explicaría que las cosas habían cambiado... si valía la pena rechazarla sabiendo que quien realmente le interesaba no sabía ni que existía; muy bien, tal vez eso ultimo era algo exagerado pero daba lo mismo si no le correspondía.

Pero solo recordar el rostro determinado de Mai y como parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible por no encerrarlo en una celda y decir lo que tenía en mente sin interrupciones mantenía su curiosidad interesada. No era que llevaran una mala relación pero la chica era muy callada y, aunque se llevaba bien con el equipo, no solía participar demasiado de las conversaciones; Aang se preguntaba que habría sucedido con Zuko que fuera tan importante como para que ella actuara así.

Un gruñido lo hizo regresar y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba del cráter del volcán.

-estas feliz de regresar, eh? Ya casi llegamos, amigo- dijo Aang, acariciando la cabeza del bisonte que dejo salir otro gruñido, alegre de ver al grupo de humanos que lo trataban tan bien. Aang suspiro, aun sin una respuesta a su dilema con Katara y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Mai lo encontrara primero.

-Aang!- parecía que no tendría tanta suerte, pensó cuando vio a la Maestra Agua esperando por él. "Bueno, esto no sera sencillo".

-hola Katara

* * *

Mai había estado esperando a que el monje regresara para poder terminar con toda esta basura pero alguien intentaba impedírselo y esto se hizo obvio cuando recibió un mensaje de sus padres quienes dijeron no saber nada del asunto, varios sirvientes distrayéndola de las formas más absurdas y ahora creía saber quién era el culpable.

-así que Zuko quiere verme- repitió la chica, intentando contenerse y no quitar al guerrero a la fuerza de su camino

-si, dijo que era urgente- decididamente era mucho mejor mentiroso que su hermana y Aang pero Mai podía ver los signos que lo delataban habiendo sido entrenada por la mentirosa mas talentosa de las cuatro naciones.

-podrías hacerme un favor y decirle que ahora estoy muy ocupada y que iré a atenderlo en cuanto esté libre? Gracias, Sokka- dijo ella, intentando pasar por un lado suyo pero la mano en su hombro la tomo por sorpresa, era increíble que el chico se hubiera atrevido a tocarla y detenerla.

-estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que necesites hacer no es tan urgente, Zuko en verdad te necesita, ahora- dijo Sokka, la mirada pesada acompañada del tono comandante podrían haber intimidado a cualquiera pero Mai había estado bajo el mando de Azula y el guerrero iba a necesitar más que eso para hacerla retroceder. La chica golpeo su muñeca con suavidad, haciendo que la soltara y se cruzo de brazos.

-y cuando Zuko me confirmara que no era más que otra de tus mentiras, que planeabas hacer?

-intentaría lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, de todas formas la 'segunda opción' ya debe estar hablando con Aang- Mai se sorprendió de escuchar sus propias palabras de los labios del otro pero, avergonzada o no, tenía algo sur hacer y no se iba a detener por algo tan tonto como eso.

-lamento haberte ofendido pero eso no significa que vaya a detenerme ahora; me retiro, ya perdí suficiente tiempo contigo- Mai intento pasar nuevamente pero Sokka nuevamente se lo impidió, esta vez bloqueándole el camino por completo. Mai retrocedió un poco, preparándose para usar la fuerza si era necesario -quítate de mi camino, Sokka, no quiero lastimarte pero lo hare si es lo que se necesita para llegar a Aang

-lo dices como si lastimarte fuera tan fácil- contesto el aludido, sonriendo y posicionándose el mismo para el combate que seguramente enfrentaría; ninguno de los dos quería tener que enfrentar al otro, ambos reconociendo la fuerza y habilidades de la persona frente a ellos pero ninguno tenía planes de retroceder -que ganas tu con esto? No deberías estar intentando que Aang se quede con Katara y Zuko quede libre?

-si quisiera verlo deprimido y con el corazón roto, entonces tal vez estaría de acuerdo- contesto Mai, buscando sus armas en las mangas de su ropa -y que me dice tu? No crees que ella es una niña grande y puede resolver sus problemas ella misma?

-jamás he interferido en su vida pero cuando alguien hace algo como lo que tu intentas, no creerás que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, verdad?- Sokka levanto una ceja, extrañado cuando se dio cuenta de que Mai se estaba riendo -que es tan gracioso?

-aun no decido cual de las dos opciones es mas cómica: confías tan poco en Katara que sientes la necesidad de intervenir a la primera señal de problemas o tienes tanto miedo de que Aang no le corresponda que estas dispuesto a impedirme hablar con él; lo ves? Tu mismo me das la razón!

Casi al mismo tiempo de decir esto, Mai lanzo varias cuchillas a los pies del guerrero, desbalanceándolo por un momento, suficiente como para esquivarlo y correr lo más rápido que le daban las piernas. Fue una victoria corta ya que Sokka hizo lo mismo con su boomerang, Mai apenas logro esquivarlo y mantener su balance, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que Sokka solo había intentado detenerla y su plan había funcionado. Sokka la tomo por los brazos con fuerza suficiente para mantenerla inmóvil pero no para lastimarla.

Mai sabía que el pie del chico aun no había del todo a pesar de que el agua control de su hermana había acelerado el proceso lo suficiente como para que el pudiera caminar sin ayuda y sin dolor. La chica no quería tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer pero Sokka no le dejaba opción. Con cuidado de no agravar la herida pero tratando de causar dolor, Mai dio un golpe con su pie en la espinilla de Sokka, quien la soltó y cayó al suelo, apretando su pierna con fuerza.

Mai corrió nuevamente en cuanto Sokka la soltó y gano una distancia decente antes de que Sokka lograra conectar un golpe a la parte trasera de su rodilla con una de sus propias cuchillas, haciéndola caer y dándole oportunidad al guerrero de alcanzarla.

-ríndete ya, para estos momentos Katara y Aang ya deben ser novios!- gruñó Sokka, intentando mantenerla en el suelo

-eso es lo que tú piensas pero no dirías eso si hubieras visto lo que yo vi- contesto ella, luego de darle un golpe en la nariz con el talón de su mano que dejo a Sokka con lagrimas en los ojos y que lo obligo a soltarla

-y que se supone que debería haber visto?- pregunto Sokka, aun masajeándose la nariz y revisando por algún rastro de sangre

-yo no estuve ahí cuando Katara les conto lo que paso pero estoy segura de que el rostro pálido de pánico que Aang ha portado por las últimas dos semanas era la misma ese día, no?- Mai dijo esto mientras intentaba avanzar, Sokka se lo impidió, atrapando su vestido y jalando con fuerza. Mai dio una rápida vuelta, dejando la mano de Sokka en una posición incomoda para luego golpearle el brazo, logrando que la soltara. Mai comenzó a correr de nuevo, Sokka intentando seguirle el paso a pesar de su pierna lastimada. Varios sirvientes se dieron cuenta del escándalo que ambos adolescentes estaban causando y algunos se quedaron a ver el espectáculo, mientras que otros decidieron huir y algunos cuantos decidieron que el Señor del Fuego debía saber lo que pasaba en su palacio.

Sokka logro alcanzar a Mai de nuevo, aprisionándola contra la pared. En este punto, el resto del grupo había escuchado lo que estaba sucediendo y llegaron rápidamente al lugar, sorprendidos de ver a Sokka manteniendo a Mai inmóvil y a la chica asesinándolo con la mirada.

-tenemos que detenerlos- dijo Suki, asustada de que algo pudiera pasarle a Sokka y extrañada de que Mai estuviera peleando con el

-si, intentare acercarme y paralizarlos a ambos- murmuro Ty Lee, preguntándose, como el resto del palacio, que demonios pasaba

-es extraño- comento Toph, haciendo que ambas chicas se detuvieran y la observaran -ninguno está herido, no?

-n-no, pero eso que...

-piénsalo, si alguno de los dos quisiera hacerle daño al otro, ambos ya estarían medio muertos

-me vas a decir que jamás lo atrapaste en alguna de sus escapadas nocturnas a la habitación de Zuko?- el comentario no solo tomo por sorpresa a las chicas sino también a Sokka quien termino pegado a la pared cuando Mai invirtió sus posiciones y clavo su túnica con sus navajas, alejándose rápidamente para que el no pudiera atraparla y siguió su camino, corriendo mas rápido al ver a Aang y Katara relativamente cerca. Sokka la detuvo nuevamente, tratando de recuperar el aire y sin camisa.

-suéltame!

-ríndete, ya no puedes hacer nada!

-Sokka, ya basta!

-Mai, porque haces esto?

Todas las protestas y el alboroto se detuvieron repentinamente cuando una ráfaga de fuego dividió el corredor a la mitad. Todas las miradas voltearon al otro lado del pasillo desde donde se acercaba Zuko, visiblemente molesto.

-que creen que están haciendo? Que significa todo esto?- ninguno de los presentes quería responder y arriesgarse a enfrentar la ira del Señor del Fuego. Toph hizo un ademan para llamar su atención y luego apunto atrás de él. Zuko se dio la media vuelta para ver cuál era el problema y lo que vio le partió el corazón.

Katara y Aang besándose.

Zuko los observo un momento más, viendo como la feliz pareja se abrazaba y, apretando las manos, se dio la vuelta y encaro al grupo de nuevo.

-tu- dijo dirigiéndose a Mai -te dije que dejaras el asunto como estaba, estas desperdiciando tu tiempo y tus energías en algo que no vale la pena, quiero que de ahora en adelante mantengas al margen de esto, entendido?- Mai se veía casi tan molesta como Zuko pero asintió y bajo la mirada

-y tu- esta vez se dirigió a Sokka -es increíble que hayas hecho todo este escándalo por nada, no entiendo porque decidiste unirte al juego de Mai si ya sabias como iba a terminar la historia, no te preocupes que todo es como debería ser -tensándose y apretando los puños con más fuerza, Zuko se alejo rápidamente, deseando evitar ver a Aang y su feliz y bella novia y tratando que nadie viera las lagrimas que habían caído de sus ojos contra su voluntad.

* * *

Aang solo vio como el grupo se separaba y se pregunto que sucedía y ya que aun tenía que hablar con Mai, fue a ella a quien decidido acercarse primero.

-oye Mai! Que sucedió?- la chica lo asesino con la mirada para seguir con su camino como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Aang estaba aun mas confundido sin saber por qué la chica de repente no quería ni verlo cuando era claro que no quería que se fuera sin hablar con él no mucho tiempo atrás.

Decidiendo que realmente no tenía nada que perder, el monje corrió tras ella hasta que la alcanzo.

-Mai, por favor dime que es lo que está pasando, que fue todo ese alboroto?

-porque tenias que hablar primero con ella? No podías haber escuchado lo que tenía que decirte yo antes de hacer una estupidez- la confusión del Avatar solo aumento al recibir el reclamo sin saber a lo se refería.

-de que hablas? Que era lo que tenias que decirme que era tan importante?- Mai parecía querer hablar pero al final decidió suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

-Zuko me ordeno mantenerme al margen, no puedo decir nada- y se cruzo de brazos. Aang se paso una mano por la cabeza, pensando que hacer.

-está bien, no hables, solo... solo dime sí o no con la cabeza, es todo lo que quiero, está bien?- ella asintió y Aang respiro profundo, pensando en sus preguntas

-esto tiene que ver contigo?- la negativa no le extrañó, después de todo la pregunta solo había sido para confirmar que sabía de que se trataba todo el problema.

-tiene que ver con Katara?- Mai pareció pensarlo un poco, luego asintió. -es acerca de Zuko- esta vez, Mai asintió con más fuerza y Aang supo que, aunque Katara era parte del problema, esto se trataba principalmente de Zuko.

La siguiente pregunta no iba a ser nada fácil pero tenía que hacerla para estar seguro.

-Mai, tu... tu sabes lo que yo... lo que yo siento por...- la chica ni siquiera lo dejo terminar, asintiendo y el Avatar se lo agradeció profundamente, aunque no hacia las cosas fáciles de ninguna manera -así que esto tiene que ver conmigo y Zuko- Mai le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó con fuerza.

-ya no puedo decirte mas, será mejor que hables con Zuko personalmente, pero no lo lastimes más de lo que ya lo hiciste- y sin explicar a que se refería, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Aang tenía miedo de hablar con Zuko y darse cuenta que... que Zuko no...

El monje suspiro por enésima vez ese día y comenzó su camino hasta el estudio donde seguramente estaría a esta hora del día, intentando darse valor para hablar de lo que realmente quería saber y deseando que lo que Mai había implicado fuera cierto.

* * *

Zuko intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, en verdad lo intentaba pero la imagen del Avatar besando a la Maestra Agua, del abrazo que habían compartido mantenía a su cerebro muy ocupado. El Señor del Fuego se masajeo los ojos, volviendo a leer la hoja frente a él sin encontrarle mucho sentido. Un golpeteo es su puerta lo sorprendió pero Zuko prefirió ignorar a la persona del otro lado, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a nadie por el momento.

Su visitante no volvió a tocar y Zuko pensó que al fin lo dejarían disfrutar de su miseria por un rato mas cuando escucho como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

-Mai, este no es el mejor momento para que intentes convencerme de hablar con...- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando al fin levanto la mirada para encontrarse no a Mai, sino al protagonista de sus pensamientos de los últimos... días? Meses? -Aang... ah hola, no sabía que ya habías vuelto, bienvenido!- una mala mentira que el monje no se creyó por un segundo si el gesto desganado indicaba algo.

-gracias...- era obvio que Aang no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar pero siendo Aang, decidió que ser directo era mejor opción que la sutileza.

-que sientes por mí, Zuko?- dejo caer la bomba y a Zuko le tomo un tiempo recuperar suficiente capacidad cerebral para pensar en una respuesta que no lo delatara.

-no es obvio? Eres mi mejor amigo, como un hermano para mí- la respuesta, lejos de complacer al menor, pareció hacerlo enojar

-eso es todo? No tienes nada más que decir que eso?- Zuko se aclaro la garganta, nervioso por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación

-hablaste con Mai, no?

-eso importa?

-Mai necesita ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y dejar de imaginar cosas- lo dijo en el tono más casual que pudo, tratando de restarle importancia pero esto solo pareció enfadar mas al monje.

-así que nada de lo que ella piensa es cierto? Ni una sola cosa?

-por supuesto que no, puedes estar seguro

-pero ustedes ya no están juntos, no?- Zuko se paso la mano por el cabello, presionado bajo la mirada intensa del Avatar.

-es cierto, no estamos juntos pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no te preocupes- Zuko volvió a sus papeles, esperando que Aang tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba y regresara con Katara pero el Avatar no se movió de su lugar.

-"siempre fuiste especial para mí, la única fuerza que me mantuvo con vida, mi esperanza... aunque sé que jamás serás para mi, siempre serás mi luz" ya te olvidaste de eso?- Zuko se tenso por completo, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar al menor repetir sus palabras con terrible exactitud

-no... no sé de qué me...

-por mucho tiempo, me convencí de que solo había sido un sueño- continuo Aang, ignorando su nuevo intento de mentirle -porque, tu, enamorado de mi? Eso era imposible! Tenias una novia y tu sabias perfectamente lo que sentía por Katara, así que me convencí que esa noche en la isla Ember había sido solo un sueño extraño que mi mente estresada había inventado... pero luego de que Katara nos dijo lo que había pasado, y aunque sabía que probablemente debía estar más preocupado por ella, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo cerca que estuve de perderte- Aang bajo la mirada, masajeándose la nuca con nerviosismo -desde ese día he estado entrando en tu habitación todas las noches, necesito convencerme de que sigues vivo y estas a salvo, solo así logro dormir por las noches... así que si dices que es todo un malentendido...

Zuko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el corazón casi explotándole de alegría con la posibilidad de ser correspondido. Zuko estaba a punto de confesarle lo que sentía por él, lo que había sentido por el por tanto tiempo, de levantarse y envolverlo en sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca pero algo lo detuvo de repente. "El y Katara ahora son una pareja" y con solo ese pensamiento Zuko regreso a la realidad y apretando los puños casi al punto de sacar sangre con sus propias uñas, asintió.

-fue solo un malentendido, nada más que eso... no te preocupes- Aang se movió de su lugar cerca de la entrada para hacer lo mismo que Mai había hecho no mucho tiempo atrás y golpeo el escritorio con ambas manos

-eso es todo lo que vas a decir, Zuko?- el Maestro Fuego quería decir tantas cosas pero no se atrevió

-no creo que haya nada más que decir, Aang- el Avatar dejo caer su cabeza, dejando salir una risita sin ningún humor

-sabia que era una mala idea... jamás debí...- mordiéndose el labio, Aang le dio la espalda y salió de su estudio rápidamente. El Señor del Fuego se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta quedar en medio de la habitación, indeciso entre correr tras el menor o dejar las cosas como estaban.

Justo en ese momento entro Katara, enojada y con los ojos brillándole con lagrimas reprimidas.

-hola Katara, que es lo que...?- no pudo terminar con la frase, la chica le dio una cachetada que le hizo voltear la cabeza. Zuko la vio, sorprendido y preguntándose que había hecho para ganarse semejante saludo. Los ojos azules frente a ella se humedecieron mas pero la Maestra Agua se negó a dejar caer una sola lagrima.

-vi lo que hiciste, eres un idiota!

-pero de que estas...

-suficiente de jugar al ignorante! ve tras él y dile que estabas mintiendo! confiésale lo que sientes por el!- le exigió la chica, acompañando cada frase con un paso que dejo al mayor acorralado contra su propio escritorio

-pero pensé que tu y el... los vi besándose y abrazados, que querías que pensara!- Katara se encogió en su lugar, tratando de no llorar

-el beso fue algo que yo le pedí, como despedida...- contesto en un suspiro, para luego levantar nuevamente la mirada y fruncir el ceo -y luego el viene aquí, buscando a la razón de mi rechazo, confesándote lo que siente y tu le dices que lo olvide porque fue solo un error? qué demonios estabas pensando?

-estabas escu...

-porque sigues aquí? ve tras él, no voy a permitir que arruines la felicidad de Aang solo porque eres demasiado idiota para ver mas allá de tu nariz!

-Katara- el Maestro Fuego la tomo por los hombros -que estás haciendo?

-asegurándome que todo este desastre valga la pena y pagándote el favor- murmuro Katara, poniendo su mano un momento sobre su pecho, donde el rayo había golpeado -tu me salvaste la vida y yo te...- no pudo terminar la frase y en cambio, se soltó de las manos del Maestro Fuego -Aang está en una de las terrazas de la explanada, con esto ya estamos a mano- y salió del lugar sin decir nada mas, la segunda persona en hacer lo mismo ese día.

Fuera del estudio, Katara dejo escapar un sollozo acompañado de unas cuantas lagrimas y trato de controlarse hasta encontrar a Sokka, ahora realmente necesitaba de sus bromas y de los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Dentro, Zuko quería hacer lo que ella le había pedido de inmediato pero realmente necesitaba sentarse un momento y respirar, decir que este día había sido estresante hubiera sido muy poco.

* * *

De nuevo en el lugar donde todo había comenzado, Aang suspiro y se pregunto si irse sin ningún tipo de aviso o despedida sería demasiado grosero y si eso le importaba demasiado.

-es una bella noche despejada, justo como esa noche en la isla Ember- la voz de la última persona que quería ver en ese momento lo hizo dar un pequeño salto de susto. El monje quiso irse pero Zuko lo detuvo -por favor

-que te paso en la mejilla?- dijo Aang, preocupado de ver la piel roja, tuvo que esforzarse para no estirar su mano y tocarlo

-esto fue parte de una agradable conversación con Katara- Aang no sabía si preocuparse o sonreír, no era forma de hacer las cosas pero el Maestro Fuego se lo tenía bien merecido.

-que quieres? no se supone que no había nada más que decir?- pregunto Aang, desviando la mirada y recordándose que no quería ver al mayor

-esa noche- comenzó a hablar Zuko y, a pesar de lo dolido que estaba por su rechazo, Aang escucho atentamente lo que el mayor tenía que decir -estaba, ah, desesperado... pensé que no tendría mas oportunidad de confesarte lo que sentía y no podía hacerlo mientras estuvieras consciente, así que esa noche decidí acercarme y decírtelo mientras dormías; no esperaba que estuvieras despierto

-no podía dormir, estaba muy nervioso por tener que enfrentar a tu padre

-debí saberlo- dijo el Señor del Fuego, cruzándose de brazos -lamento todo esto...

-lamentas tus sentimientos por mi?

-no pero si lamento haberte puesto más carga sobre los hombros cuando ya tenias más que suficiente- Aang se relajo un poco, pensando en las palabras del otro

-y lo que dijiste... aun es cierto?- Zuko pareció dudar un poco antes de asentir

-ha sido cierto desde mucho antes que nos hiciéramos amigos, solo decidí ignorarlo o transformarlo en odio hacia ti, así era mas fácil... sinceramente no creo que desaparezca nunca- Aang lo observo con sorpresa, desde hacia cuanto Zuko... lo quería? lo amaba? Aang se sonrojo al pensar en que tan profundos eran los sentimientos de Zuko por él.

-porque dijiste todo eso en tu estudio?

-pensé que tu y Katara estaban juntos, los vi besándose y abrazados y pensé que solo habías ido a aclararme que no podía haber nada entre nosotros, yo no necesitaba eso

-ahora sabes cómo me sentí cuando Mai te beso en la fiesta, ese día pensaba decírtelo todo pero eso me detuvo... si estaban juntos y eras feliz, era inútil interferir

Ambos se quedaron callados, evitando mirarse el uno al otro. Aang dio otro saltito de susto para luego relajarse cuando Zuko tomo su rostro entre sus manos y beso su frente, viéndolo a los ojos.

-perdóname, no quise lastimarte... sabes que no se me da esto de las relaciones y los sentimientos- Aang sonrió y asintió, cubriendo las manos del Señor del Fuego con las suyas

-eres un cursi, sabias? "siempre serás mi luz"- Zuko se sonrojo y beso al Avatar, quien se tenso porque no esperaba el contacto. Rápidamente se relajo y correspondió al beso que se alargo por unos momentos más antes de que Zuko lo terminara

-así esta mejor- dijo el mayor, descansando su frente contra la del monje

-voy a tener que avergonzarte más seguido si así es como piensas callarme siempre- esto hizo reír a Zuko y Aang no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, el rostro del joven frente a el parecía brillar cuando sonreía. "Y Zuko es el cursi" pensó Aang y eso solo lo hizo reír mas -Zuko?

-si, Aang?

-podrías seguir con las cosas cursis?- Zuko se separo solo un poco de Aang y tragando con dificultad, asintió lentamente.

-te, uh...

-solo dilo Zuko- el Señor del Fuego acaricio su mejilla y lo vio directamente a los ojos

-te amo, Avatar Aang- el menor no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios y, rodeando el cuello de Zuko con sus brazos, lo beso de nuevo.

-yo también te amo, Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Zuko lo rodeo con sus brazo y lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo, ahora que al fin había capturado al Avatar jamás volvería a dejarlo escapar.

* * *

_Ewww, que cursileria, esto es culpa de quienes pidieron final feliz asi que linchenlas a ellas. Pero ya hablando en serio, gracias nuevamente por apoyar a este intento de autora que si escribiera libros se moria de hambre, gracias por las reviews, los favs y los alerts, es de lo que vivo (en serio)._

_Review Time!_

**_Hinamori007:_**_ al contrario, querida, gracias a ti por dejarme tus pensamientos, eso siempre me alegra el dia y me motiva a seguir escribiendo (ya no me vas a querer dejar otra, jaja); gracias pero mi manera de escribir no es nada especial pero me alegre que no sea un formato fastidioso para ti y que puedas disfrutarlo; la verdad no soy muy creativa y de eso te daras cuenta en este capitulo y no se me da escribir mucho, no queria alargar este fic demasiado y es por eso que solo obtuviste dos capitulos pero espero que me llegue la inspiracion pronto para hacerte feliz de nuevo._

_Nos leemos, espero que muy pronto y los mejores deseos._

**_IamtheBest:_**_ que buen alias jaja__  
_

_ah muchas gracias, siempre me alegra saber que la gente disfruta mi trabajo, por muy ordinario que sea, es lo unico que busco con esto (y reviews, esas me hacen feliz); pues Aang si se entero de lo que sentia pero, como ya viste, no era nada mal correspondido; aqui esta la conclusion para que no esperes mas y espero contar con tu apoyo si hay un proyecto futuro._

_Hasta pronto, espero y que estes muy bien._

**_Ishizu:_**_ eso esperabas? y esto fue lo unico que encontraste... sera mejor seguir esperando jaja, ya pero en serio, gracias por escoger este fanfic y disfrutarlo (aunque sea el unico que exista y no haya mucho de donde escoger jeje); bueno, encontraras que Mai no es para nada un obstaculo en mi fic ya que en general Mai me es indiferente a diferencia de Katara, a la que pase de creerla agradable a no tolerarla mucho._

_Bueno, espero que nos leamos pronto y, hasta que eso pase, me despido con los mejores deseos._

**_Road-Chan:_**_ oh cielos! una de mis lectoras veteranas? mi adorada Road-Chan, no miento al decir que extrañaba tus reviews; no te preocupes, esta vez el final es feliz aunque creo que este fic sufre de otros problemas igual de graves, perdona si este no es tan bueno como el otro... eso es, si consideras al otro bueno jaja, aun asi espero que lo disfrutes y que te deje con ganas de escribirme otra review, me hace sentir que valio la pena escribir esto._

_Que gusto saber que aun disfrutas mis historias y espero que sigas apoyandome si otros proyectos futuros se dan, lo aprecio mucho._

_Pues eso es todo por ahora, gente bonita que lee esta cosa, espero que sigan soportando mis apariciones inconcistentes y que sigan disfrutando de mi trabajo y ojala el proximo fic no se tarde tanto como este. Ya saben que no lo unico que les pido, gente hermosa, es que sean felices._


End file.
